Rito's Road to Marriage
by Trasting
Summary: This is the sequel to Rito's Road to Proposal. To not spoil anything for those who haven't read the last two stories I won't say much. If you have stayed with me from the start then you know what has happened so far. If you haven't then check out Rito's Love for Her and Rito's Road to Proposal. I hope you enjoy, and if you do, please favorite, follow, and review.


Rito's Road to Marriage

Trasting

**Hey guys, I really hope that you guys enjoyed the series so **far** and I hope that you guys continue to enjoy it well into the future. I am thankful for all of the support that I get from you guys to continue writing. Let's keep the intro short and begin with the story.**

A Month has passed and not much has changed, Rito and Lala were still engaged to each other. The one thing that has changed was that Kronos had not shown up in a long time, and this had made the Yuuki household very happy. Lala has been working on a machine that would merge Kronos back into Rito whenever they got a hold on him and this is what took up most of Lala's spare time. After nearly of month working on the machine it was almost complete.

Lala took a look at the invention that took the longest to build out of all of her machines, "It is almost done, and the one last missing piece is Kronos. Once we get him into it will fuse him back into Rito and you should continue being yourself." Lala said to her sisters, Rito, Mikan, and Celine.

The group looked carefully at the large machine that looked a lot like an upside down capital Y. It had two see through chambers that Rito and Kronos are supposed to stand in when the machine is fired up, and in front of the chamber is the control panel that Lala would be.

"Thank you for making something that would be able to put Kronos back into me and away from everything else. I am sorry that it took a long time to build though." Rito said with an apologetic look on his face.

Lala looked at him with a smile, "It's alright that it took this long, it isn't your fault that Kronos exists anyway. I am the one that made you teleport away from me, but yeah I am glad that it is almost ready."

Momo was listening when all of a sudden a thought popped into her head, "Hey Lala, is there any way that this machine could go wrong?"

Lala thought about it for a moment, "There's nothing that I can think of, everything should be perfect, and nothing can get shorted out, so there shouldn't be anything to worry about in that department. The only thing that I can really think of would be user error. Oh and Rito this time the machine will not explode on you. I can promise you that." Lala gave Rito a little smile and a wink.

"Thanks, that is really assuring." Rito said under his breath, 'All of Lala's machines have a "habit" of not working the way that it is intended.'

"Well I am going to go check for any errors right now!" Lala went back to doing that and everyone left her room.

"When do you think that you will be able to use the machine?" Momo asked Rito with a trivial tone.

"I hope that it will be soon, I really want Kronos to be put away so that he can't mess anything up." Rito responded after thinking about it for a moment, "But only time will tell."

Rito and Momo continued to walk down the stairs when Mikan asked them something, "Hey could you two run an errand for me?"

"Yeah sure, what is it?" Rito replied with a great amount of enthusiasm.

"Well I just need you two to go to the cleaners and get some of Dad's clothes for him." Mikan said.

"Yeah, we'll go do that right now." Rito responded.

They got to the front door and they proceeded to put their shoes on, so that they could go and walk over to the cleaners. Momo opened the door and stepped out first. The day was very nice, it was warm and sunny. The birds were out and singing, there were also not many people out, so the all the noise was part of nature. "You know today is a really good day for walking." Rito took a step out of the door and looked at her, "Everything looks like the way it should, the plants are also very happy about the weather." Momo smiled and looked up to Rito.

"Yeah, the weather hasn't been that great in a couple weeks, and there were always a lot of people and cars out. I wonder why it has changed today." Rito wondered as they began to walk to the dry cleaners.

"I don't know but it sure is a good change." Momo said as they continued to their destination.

After ten minutes of walking they made it to town, "There is no one out today. Where could they all be?" Rito asked.

"I don't know, but this is something that I like." Momo said with a grin.

Rito noticed the grin, 'That grin is something different. Normally she wouldn't say that she likes it that there in no one around.' The two continued and after a couple of minutes they made it to the cleaners and they opened the door to find that there was nobody inside the store. "This is weird, if there is no one here why would the door be unlocked?" Rito asked out loud, he turned around to exit but found that the door was now locked from the inside and that they could not leave. "The door is now locked? What is happening?" Rito looked behind him at Momo and she looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "Momo are you ok?"

Momo said nothing as she walked up to Rito. She stopped directly went in front of his and grabbed him by his shirt. "Hey Momo what are you doing?!" Rito exclaimed with a bit of fear in his voice.

'Oh no, this isn't good; she isn't acting like herself and she seems to have gotten stronger!' Rito thought to himself. Momo lifted him into the air and threw him through the glass door. Rito hit the ground and felt blood trickling down the back of his neck. "Owww! Momo what has gotten into you?" After he composed himself he noticed another thing that changed dramatically. "When did it turn into night time?" Rito said aloud.

Momo continued to walk towards him and this made Rito begin to run, "I've got to get back home!" Rito yelled as he began to run as fast as he could towards his house. Rito felt something rumbling underneath the pavement beneath his feet and a second later a large plant that looked strangely familiar burst out in front of him causing him to stop abruptly. "Is that Celine?"

Rito ran and managed to get around Celine and continued to run towards his home. He kept hearing plants coming out of the ground behind him and this made his start running even faster. Eventually he made it home and when he got to the door he got knocked down. Rito looked up and saw that the thing that knocked him down was Kronos.

"You!" Rito yelled. "What have you done?"

Kronos looked at Rito and laughed, "I've gone into you mind and I am making a nightmare!"

Rito stood up and pulled his fist back to take a punch.

**Well here it is! The first chapter, I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for the chapter being a bit short, but the first chapter of the stories usually are short. Expect more in the future. If you've enjoyed please, favorite, follow, and review. It means a lot to me **** Until next time Trasting out.**


End file.
